Domination
Domination is a Game Mode in Diep.io. It is very similar to 2 Teams, as players are part of a team in both. But this game has a win condition: Capture all four Dominators. XP gain is also doubled compared to FFA, 2 Teams and 4 Teams. Gameplay This game mode is basically a Point Capture type game mode, where two opposing teams must capture four huge Dominators. Teams must defend the Dominators they currently have, while attempting to attack the other team’s Dominators. If a team captures all four Dominators on the map, they win, and a win notice appears at the top of the screen. If Dominators become contested or captured AFTER the Arena has closed, it will not affect the winning team. Strategy This claims to be a safe mode and easy to level up quickly, thanks to the EXP multiplier. It is best to look for a game that just started to have time to get to level 45 and become a Tier 4 Tank before one of the teams win the game and the Arena Closers spawn to kill the players. It is extremely safe as the enemy team usually focuses more on winning the game than killing players. However, deaths occur while attacking a Dominator as there will be guards and enemy players. The enemies will try to kill the guards to make it easier to capture the Dominator, while the guards defend it. As a Stalker, Ranger or Predator, the player could snipe the Dominator and use high Bullet Damage and Reload to take loads of health away from it without even worrying about it targeting back, as the player would have a higher FoV than the Dominator. This could be a dangerous strategy, however, since body damage classes could come out of nowhere and quickly ram the player. Ram Boosters and Fighters are good tanks as well. The player could ram powerful enemies, paving the way for teammates to attack the enemy Dominator. Obviously, as a rammer, the player shouldn't be dumb enough to ram the Dominator. Tanks in the Smasher branch are useful for this strategy as well. High DPS such as Sprayers, Triplets, and Penta Shots still work in this gamemode. The Penta Shot and Spread Shot could take out multiple enemies at once, proving useful for both offense and defense. Concentrated DPS tanks like the Triplet and the Streamliner deal damage fast against Dominators. Destroyer classes are very strong and can capture the Dominator fast, but can't go alone; if the enemy team attacks the Destroyer, the player will have to focus on both the Dominator and the enemy tanks. Other teammates have to guard the Destroyer in case of any enemy defenders. Trapper classes are amazing in Domination. If they use a Trapper class, the player has two choices. One of them is to stay back and defend their Dominator(s) from attacks by laying down a trap wall around it (though, if it is a Trapper Dominator, it might not really be useful since there already is a wall). The other choice is to support the player's teammates that are currently assaulting the enemy Dominators. In the second choice, the traps will protect teammates from enemy guards, but won't do well against the Dominators. The Destroyer Dominator destroys the traps with ease. The Gunner Dominator destroys the traps slower than the Destroyer variant, but its tiny bullets can fly through the gaps between the traps. Here are the three categories that represent the different types of roles tanks play: Offense *Annihilator (Bullet) *Hybrid (Bullet) *Triplet *Sprayer *Penta Shot *Spread Shot *Streamliner - The wall of bullets can do decent damage over time to Dominators. Can also double as a defensive tank. *Booster (Bullet) - They can perform annoying hit-and-run attacks on Dominators. Their speed makes it perfect to distract Gunner and Destroyer Dominators. They might have a hard time attacking Trap Dominators, however. *Fighter - Same as Booster, but with the added bonus of being less vulnerable to flank attacks at the cost of slightly less speed. Defense *Mega Trapper - Arguably one of the best options for defending a Dominator. The giant traps can painlessly shrug off most attacks and turn the area around a Dominator into a nigh-impregnable Fortress of Solitude. *Auto Trapper - Although the traps aren't as powerful as the Mega Trapper, the Auto gun on the Auto Trapper can repel attackers. *Gunner Trapper - Similar to Auto Trapper but with stronger bullets at the cost of not having the luxury of the guns doing the work for you. *Tri-Trapper - An efficient method of spamming huge amounts of traps over a large area. Very good if the Dominator doesn't have its own traps. *Octo Tank - Octo Tanks don't do well when attacking, but they give excellent defensive omnidirectional cover fire. *Streamliner - The wall of bullets can scare attackers and do damage to them. Can also double as an offensive tank. *Ranger - When inside the trap circle of a Trapper Dominator, the Ranger can hide behind the traps and gun down attackers from afar. *Predator - Same as Ranger, but potentially more damage and range on a certain area. However, Ranger is still easier to use and has superior 360º range. *Overtrapper - The traps help, but the drones wouldn't be much use. Arguably the worst of the Trapper classes for Domination (or ANYTHING whatsoever) Support These tanks aren't very good at killing Dominators but can assassinate key opponents or give cover fire that is insufficient to kill Dominators alone. They can also shield offensive teams from attacks by opposing teams or enemy Dominators. *Spike *Landmine *Melee Booster *Melee Annihilator *Skimmer *Rocketeer *Overlord *Booster (Melee) *Factory *Auto Smasher - The function of this tank is yet unknown in Domination, but we do know that it has something to do with support. *Necromancer - Attempting to attack a dominator with your drones may leave you vulnerable to counterattack. Necros are best used instead for assassinations or covering teammates with drones for protection. *Stalker - Stealth is irrelevant when attacking or defending Dominators. However, Stalkers can camp closer to enemy bases and assassinate unsuspecting tanks. *Triple Twin *Auto 5 - The damage done by the Auto 5 is utterly negligible against Dominators but can ghost through enemy cover fire. *Manager - The only role a Manager would play in Domination is killing unsuspecting enemies with drones. It doesn't really serve a purpose in this gamemode and if by some reason you insist on using drones, go for Overseer or Necromancer. *Auto Gunner - The tiny, nigh-insignificant bullets will do almost nothing to a Dominator or its traps, but they can ghost through enemy cover fire. Dominators A Dominator is a huge, stationary tank (about 4x level 1 tank widths) that has a non-rotating Smasher-like hexagon base, and it is in the center of a small square-shaped field (at one of the four corners of the Pentagon Nest) that is colored respective to the dominator's color. The dominator can be equipped with one of three types of weapons. #The Destroyer Dominator has a ranger-like cannon with the longer cannon shorter. It shoots Hybrid-sized Bullets that can one-shot pretty much anything that has less health than an Alpha Pentagon. Because it is so overpowered, its Reload is very slow. #The Gunner Dominator is a dominator with the same inverted trapezoid base for a cannon, but it has 3 gunner barrels in a Triplet formation. This dominator shoots Gunner-sized bullets as fast as a minigun. #The last current Dominator type is the Trapper Dominator. It has eight Launchers that are arranged like an Octo Tank's barrels. This Dominator is very useful for defending tanks that can be low on health and not be near their base. The Trapper Dominator is also the easiest tank to defend as its traps give excellent cover. Before the August 25, 2016 update (see the Changelog), only the first variation (Hybrid Bullets) was available in the Domination gamemode. All four Dominators start off neutral. This means that they will attack any tank regardless of which team they are in. Neutral Dominators are yellow. If Dominators are destroyed while neutral, they will become the team of the tank that dealt the final blow, and get a full refill on health. Then, the first player to press "h" who is on the dominator's side gets to pilot the Dominator, relinquishing control of their old tank. Spamming H does not work as when you control the Dominator, pressing H will kill you and reverts the Dominator back to AI control, where it can be used by another tank. If a red or blue Dominator is defeated by the enemy team, they will become neutral (announced as the Dominator being contested), revert back to yellow, and get a full refill on health again, essentially meaning the enemy team must kill the Dominator twice to capture it. The team that lost the Dominator can still regain control of it again after it becomes neutral. Remember, only the last hit depends, so if the enemy team is almost done capturing a Dominator, and it is at a tiny amount of health, the player can dash in as a Spike and take it. They should do this ONLY when the Dominator is at very low health though, as they have a ton of health and can still kill them with their body damage if their health is not low enough. A Domination game counts on players, so when the player spawn, they should first get some points in Bullet Damage and Bullet Penetration, then go to the Pentagon Nest, which is in the center of the map as usual as fast as they can. Once the player gets there, they can farm until they reach Level 45. As usual, beware of Crashers. The player should get 4-6 teammates to come with to fend off enemies and make sure the Nest doesn't get overcrowded. Now they can start taking control of Dominators. Many players are required to take down a Dominator, as they have a lot of health. Keep any enemies away. Once the Dominator is captured, the player will have more Level 45 tanks and can capture Dominators relatively easily. Arena Closing The Arena Closes in this game mode only if one of these requirements are met: *Diep.io is being updated. *One team takes control over all 4 Dominators. *Nothing happens to the Dominators for a certain amount of time. Map As of July 20th, the spawnpoint for the blue team is in one of the left corners and the red team spawnpoint is in one of the right corners. These corners are randomly chosen. When a bullet touches the opposite team’s border, the border destroys it like in 2 Teams and 4 Teams. There are 12 Protectors in each Base protecting its team's border. On the minimap, Bases are shown as large blue and red squares. The Pentagon Nest is located in the middle of the map, as usual. The Pentagons, Alpha Pentagons, and Crashers spawn in the Pentagon Nest before the game starts, so if a player is the first tank to go to the Pentagon Nest, they will be immediately swarmed by dozens of Crashers. At each corner of the Pentagon Nest there is a Dominator. On the minimap they are represented by 4 small squares: *If a Dominator is captured by any of the two teams, the squares on the minimap will turn into the team’s colour. For example, if Team Red captures a Dominator, it will turn Red. *If a Dominator is neutral, or being contested, the square on the minimap will be Yellow. Trivia *Domination was added June 2nd, 2016. *At the release of Domination, Neutral Dominators used to be gray. **In the July 9th, 2016 update, Neutral Dominators were changed to yellow. *This is the first added game mode that has win conditions. *Destroying things gives you double the normal amount of EXP, since the game ends after a certain point. *This is the only game mode without a scoreboard. *As of August 25th, 2016, players are now able to take control of Dominators on their team by pressing H. **However, there must not already be a player controlling the Dominator. **If a player takes control of a Dominator, they leave their tank behind, which will slowly lose health until it dies. ***If the tank had Auto Fire or Auto Spin turned on, the tank left behind will continue to fire or spin until the tank dies. The tank will also keep the player's name. **Two other variations of Dominator attacks were also added in this update, a Gunner variant and a Trapper variant. **Between August 26th and August 27th 2016, there also was a Dominator in the middle of the Pentagon Nest in Tag, but this was removed as it confused players about how to win. *If a team does not control at least 1 Dominator after 5 minutes, the arena is closed with no winner, also if a Dominator gets captured after the arena has closed without a winner, it will not stop the arena from closing. *The Dominator AI was updated at August 22, 2016. Dominators were given the ability to predict movements of players and attack accordingly, making it much harder to dodge their attacks. *This tends to be the easiest Game Mode in terms of survival, due to the fact that players on the enemy team could be distracted by Dominators and are more focused on winning than killing players, as well as the presence of Bases. Category:Diep.io